Big Brother
by Ishimaru Natsumi
Summary: A look at how Grimmjow could be a loving big brother. A series of oneshots following the Bleach timeline.
1. Chapter 1

Vixenna knew she shouldn't have left her big brother, it was stupid of her considering how many times he had told her not to run off, but she had died young and her curiosity remained even after death. The small fox-like hollow shivered at the thought of her big brother's animosity. He could never control his temper.

A whimper came out as she could hear the two bigger hollows that had chased her outside her hiding place. Hueco Mundo was a tough place, "survival of the fittest" one would say. Where the weak are hunted and the strong survive. Her brother was an Adjuchas, and very strong. He had to be. For who would take care of Vixenna otherwise? She was small compared to him, only as big as his head, and easy prey for other hollows. It was because of him that she had reached Adjuchas class. She would have been killed had it not been for him.

"Where's Vixenna, ya bastards?!"

Vixenna head whipped back to the opening of her hole, as she heard the loud growl of her big brother. He had come to rescue her! She knew he had had to notice her missing from their group.

And he didn't sound too pleased. Without waiting for an answer, letting his temper get to him like the impatient idiot he was, she could hear her brother attack the two hollows and the sounds of ripping flesh and blood splattering reached her hears. It wasn't long before it got quiet and her brother's tired panting echoed through the empty wasteland. This was how it always ended. She would get lost, get in trouble, her brother would find her, and the whole cycle would start all over again.

"Alright princess, where are ya?" he said, his voice strained from the fight.

A small yip left her mouth and she watched as her brother reached her hiding hole underneath a small boulder. Her small stature had allowed her to hide in the small hole and knew the other hollows wouldn't be able to reach her. They were too stupid for that.

"Here, Nii-sama!" she yipped, her head popping out of the hole. He chuckled, his laugh rough and soothing. Vixenna's ears quirked at the sound. It wasn't often her brother laughed. It was usually when it was just the two of them. He nuzzled her head, his strong purrs giving off his content at finding her safe.

"What have I told ya about runnin' off? You're very small Vixenna. I can't always keep my eye on ya. Ya might get attacked or something. Ya understand?"

"Hai, Nii-sama." She sighed. He didn't have to tell her. Vixenna knew already her size was a major disadvantage in the world she lived in.

"Come on, stop sulking. We need to get back to the group and find somewhere to rest." He walked off, not giving her any indication to follow, but expected her to anyway. She happily trailed after him, knowing she would always be safe with her big brother.

After all, he was the King. And what was a Princess expected to do but follow?

~~V.J~~

"Rise, Vixenna. And meet your new comrades." A smooth voice spoke.

Her magenta eyes fluttered open and reached for the zanpakuto in front of her, the sheath and the tsuka a dark purple and the tsuba a stunning silver. Her lilac hair fell to her shoulders in a spiky mess and she could feel her new mask on her left cheek, a small piece of jawbone from a fox's skull. Her hollow hole taking its place on her abdomen. And two violet triangles markings appear at the corner of her eyes. With a scoff as her hair kept falling down, she sweeps back her hair in a similar fashion to that of her brother's.

She could feel eyes on her as she rose, her naked body in full display. She had a striking figure, small in stature and curves everywhere one looked. But she only had eyes for the man standing beside her.

He was much taller than her, her body feeling dwarfed in comparison. She only just barely reached his shoulders. He was fully clothed in the Espada garb, the black and white ensemble bringing out his light-blue spiky hair, much like hers. The jacket was open and the sleeves rolled up, showing off his muscular chest. The remains of his hollow mask consisted of a jawbone on his right cheek.

He looked different now that he was an Arrancar, but she could never forget the feeling of safety that arose whenever she was near her brother.

"Nii-sama," she said, smiling up at her brother for what seemed to be the first time in the longest time. Her brother had been turned into an arrancar before she did. They had been recruited a long time ago, but at the time she wasn't deemed strong enough due to her small size and had been made a foot soldier. It had taken her some time and some persuasion but now she could stand next to her brother for the first time.

"Hey, princess," he smirked. He frowned though when he noticed her state of undress and the feeling of overprotectiveness rose as he sensed the leering eyes of some of the Arrancar present. Without a thought, he shrugged off his jacket, earning him a few surprising stares, and wrapping it around her, covering everything that needed to be covered.

"You share a similar reaitsu with that of your brother's, Vixenna. Care to demonstrate?" Aizen spoke, his tone implying a demand.

"Hai." She zipped up the coat and shared a look with her brother. With that their fight began. It was hardly a fight. Both she and her brother were evenly matched. Where he was strength, she was speed. Where he was loud, she was silent. Where he was Destruction, she was Passion.

Grimmjow Jaegerjaques had taught her everything she knew.

She suddenly stopped, crouching, holding her sword in front of her, the blade facing her. Slowly, without looking up at her opponent, she slid her hand down the blade and called.

"**Chōyaku, La Zorra." **(Leap, Fox Princess)

In a burst of reaitsu, her body was soon covered in a form-fitting white segmented, armored one piece, cupping under her breasts and leaving her abdomen bare around her hollow hole. Her arms were covered in black fur reaching up to mid-bicep and her fingers grew claw-like extensions. Her legs were covered in a similar manner, reaching up to her thighs and her feet turning into black-clawed paws.

Her hair became very long and flowing and the markings around her eyes extend down to her chin. Her mask was replaced by two horns-like ears extending from her head and sweeping backwards. And finally, two sweeping, bushy white tails tipped in black appear from her lower back, the two extensions longer than her body.

And with a quick Sonido, she was gone.

Her brother suddenly became overwhelmed, her quick attacks and sonido quickly leaving deep, bloody gashes across his skin. She pounced at him, breaking through his hierro and leaving just as quickly as she appeared.

He didn't see the red cero until it hit him.

"Enough," Aizen said, his voice final.

She lowered her arm, and with a silent command her resurrección left in a wisp of smoke, her zanpakuto materializing in her hand and her body and hair returning to their previous state. Her brother was gasping, his injuries quickly healing.

But unlike with his previous opponents, where he would curse or belittle, she could see the pride in his blue eyes as he gazed at her.

"Magnificent, truly magnificent." Aizen clapped, his mouth wide in a fake smile. "So much power in such a small frame. Come forward, Vixenna, and receive your mark."

Slowly, she walked up towards Aizen, where he and his two accomplices stood.

"You are equal to your brother in strength, no lower, no higher. Therefore, you shall share in your rank."

And with those words, Vixenna felt a slight burn near her left hip. She unzipped her borrowed jacket and there, burned unto her skin, was a black number 6.

"Welcome, Vixenna Jaegerjaques, Sexta Espada. The Aspect of Passion."

~~V.J~~

**A/N:** I had been meaning to this for a long time. This story will follow the timeline. It will be like reading a series of oneshots but not quite. I hope you enjoy it! :D

~Natsu


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I actually forgot to do this in the first chapter. So here it is!

**I do not own Bleach or any characters therein. Bleach and its characters are the property of Tite Kubo, TV Tokyo, Viz Media, and Studio Pierot. There is no financial gain made from this nor will be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only because I have nothing else better to do with my life. Please support the official release.**

**I do own Vixenna Jaegerjaques. **

**Any thoughts on ships, events, characters, headcanons etc. are my own and should be treated as opinions and should not be treated as God-given truth or the spawn of Satan.**

* * *

"Damn that Ulquiorra!"

Vixenna jumped as her brother slammed his fist on the white wall outside Aizen's conference room. They had just finished hearing Ulquiorra's report from the World of the Living and on the substitute shinigami, Kurosaki Ichigo. It had been very boring. Don't get her wrong, she respected Ulquiorra for his strength and leadership, but he was rather dull overall in personality and mannerisms. (A/N: *whispers* He's actually my favorite character :3)

And she had no interest in the world of the living or the substitute shinigami.

To her, Kurosaki Ichigo seemed like a liability. What does this boy have anything to do with Aizen's plan? He could either be weak enough to be bent to their will or be strong enough to shatter their plans completely. She had agreed with her brother on the latter. That boy could become more powerful than any of them and eventually become a real threat.

"Nii-sama, you need to chill. Cursing Ulquiorra does nothing for our situation at the moment. You heard Aizen; he wants none of the Espada to interfere." She said.

She saw the smirk that grew across his face until it dominated most of it. She smirked a smile of her own.

Her brother had a plan.

"Who said anything about telling Aizen?" Her smirk grew.

"Gather the others. We're going hunting." He said as he walked away.

"Hai, Nii-sama," she smirked. She needed to find Shawlong and gather their fracción. They had a long night ahead of them.

As she turned, she never noticed a pair of cat-like green eyes watching her as she left.

~V.J~

The garganta opened over the quiet town of Karakura. It was nighttime and there didn't seem to be anything spiritual about the small town. But she knew better. With her Pesquisa, she knew there were more spiritually powerful beings in the area. With her were her and her brother's, well more her brother's, fracción. It had taken her awhile to gather them, which was weird since they were always together or within distance.

"Did ya get caught, Vixenna? You sure took a while," Grimmjow questioned from the ledge he had been standing on.

"Nope. We were all clear. Though, I do have a bad feeling about this Nii-sama."

"Don't worry about it princess. Now, do you feel that?"

"Yeah, there are more spiritually beings then we had originally been told from Ulquiorra's report." She said, her Pesquisa going out in short bursts.

"Here's the plan," Grimmjow cut in, his voice serious for once, "Find your targets and kill anyone with the slightest reiatsu. Don't let a single one get away. Let's go! Princess, come on. We're finding that shinigami."

"Right!"

~V.J~

It was a disaster. Their fracción were being kicked around like nothing. The hollows she had grown up with and spent decades with were getting their asses handed to them like children. D-Roy had already died. Killed off by the shinigami. And it was their fault. She and her brother had planned this crazy mission and brought them along for the ride. She could only stare straight faced as she stared down hatefully at the substitute and his little girlfriend.

One of them had killed D-Roy, and they were going to pay. Her faced quickly turned into a scowl.

"So, which one of you is the stronger one?" Grimmjow smirked. Vixenna scowled her disgust clearly on her face. And with a sonído she was gone. Her hand impaled the shorter shinigami clean through, her eyes with disbelief.

"You're not strong," Vixenna sneered. She lifted her hand flicked the shinigami away her body landing some ways away.

"I am Arrancar number 6…..Grimmjow."

"I am Arrancar number 6…..Vixenna."

With a shout, the substitute attacked, his rage at his fallen friend fueling his attack. He went for her first. It seemed he wanted to avenge his fallen comrade. How ironic. But her brother surprised her.

"You fight me shinigami, you don't touch princess. Got it?" He had effortlessly blocked the blade with his hand, the tip of the blade barely reaching her nose.

"I could've handled him, Nii-sama," She growled out.

"Just stay back and keep watch. Got it?" She could feel his reiatsu threatening to release. It was warm and comfortable. He would be fine.

She nodded. "Alright."

With that one word, his reiatsu released completely, a beautiful show of light blue energy. It didn't smother her as it did the shinigami, who had jumped away in fear. It was a comforting kind of pressure, as if she was being wrapped in a warm blanket.

It stopped suddenly, the warmth disappearing. With a shout the shinigami jumped at her brother, his sword rose to slash, but her brother caught it once more. And with quick burst of reiatsu, forced him back into the sky. Her brother barely even moved.

"Hey, shinigami quit wastin' my time. I don't wanna spend time killing you as you are now. I'm giving you a break so you can get your bankai out! Do it, or I'll punch you full of holes like my sister did to that shinigami over there!" Grimmjow taunted.

"Bastard!" He answered, but soon conceded. He raised his sword and held it in front of him. As he focused she began to see the white-blue reiatsu emanating from his body and sword. It fluctuated just like Ulquiorra had said. It reached a point where it completely overshadowed her reiatsu, then suddenly dropped to a point where it was laughable at best.

At noticing this, Grimmjow smirked.

"Bankai!"

It was very anticlimactic. All that light show and all they saw was a change of clothes and a thinner sword. What a rip.

"Is that it?" her brother asked, his question matching her own.

With a shout the shinigami rushed at her brother once more, swinging his sword around hoping to hit Grimmjow. As if he could. His power was laughable. He barely had any technique with his sword; he mostly slashed hoping to hit something. Grimmjow was barely trying. It didn't take much to push the shinigami away.

But he was fast, she would give that. But so was Grimmjow.

He landed, breaking the asphalt, and was soon followed by the shinigami.

She sighed. Her brother was so predictable. All this was just a bad game of cat-and-mouse. With every slash, her brother blocked. With every shunpo, there was a sonído. With every attack, there was a parry. And Grimmjow hadn't even drawn his sword! This was ridiculous.

With a dispassionate gaze, she watched as her brother continued to lay fist after fist on the shinigami. She sighed, closing her eyes. They had come all this way for nothing.

"Is this all there is to a bankai? Don't disappoint me shinigami! Is your speed the only thing that bankai increases? Huh!?"

There was silence. It was quiet. Too quiet. Her eyebrows furrowed and she frowned, just as her brother had done. What was that shinigami doing?

"Getsuga…Tensho!" With the cry, a mass of red-black reiatsu came rushing at her brother. It came fast, but her brother easily blocked it. That one attack seemed to have winded the shinigami. Though as she gazed at her brother, she noticed with concern the red burns that adorned his wrists. The attack was deadly.

"Ulquiorra didn't tell me about that move, shinigami." Her brother quirked.

"Am I still disappointing you, Arrancar?"

Grimmjow laughed. Not the one he used when she did something that he found amusing, but a sadistic kind he only used when fighting.

"Bring it on, shinigami! Now I can say that there is a reason to kill you!"

But before he could do anything, the shinigami began holding his head as if in pain. Her eyes narrowed. There was something…._wrong _with his reiatsu. It was there at the edges. Something…sadistic. Malicious. She quickly rushed to her brother's side.

"Nii-sama!"

But before he could draw his sword, he was stopped. It was Tousen! Her eyes widened in fear. Tousen had never liked Grimmjow and, in association, her. This was bad! If he was here that means Aizen knew they were here and she hadn't been as careful as she thought.

"Sheathe your sword, Grimmjow." He said calmly.

"Tousen! Why the hell are you here?!" Grimmjow said.

She finally reached them, but she was soon pushed protectively behind a warm body. She looked up. Her brother had an arm protecting her from Tousen if he tried anything.

"Why you ask? You took it upon yourself to invade the world of the living, mobilized six Arrancar and lost five of them in battle. You are in violation of your orders. You understand, don't you? Aizen-sama is furious, Grimmjow." He walked past without a single glance to her.

"Come. Your punishment will be decided in Hueco Mundo."

"Whatever," without a glance back, he grabbed her by the hand and moved to follow Tousen.

"Wait! Where are you going?!" the shinigami screamed behind them.

Grimmjow turned before entering the garganta, her hand still grasped in his steel grip.

"Shut your ass up. We're going back to Hueco Mundo."

She was too out of it to hear what they said next. Her pesquisa had tried to find the others, but there was nothing. They had been killed off by the shinigami. Her heart felt heavy. They had come with them, out of loyalty, and this is the price they paid.

With a final word, they were taken back to Hueco Mundo. Back to Aizen.

~V.J~

"Welcome back, Grimmjow, Vixenna." Aizen spoke after a short silence.

They stood back in Aizen's throne room, her brother once again standing protectively in front of her. He remained quiet, not a single word leaving his lips. What were they even supposed to say? They knew what they had done and they knew the consequences of those actions.

"Well?" Tousen asked, "Don't you have something to say, Grimmjow?"

"Not really."

"And you Vixenna?"

She remained silent. Her only action was to turn away and grasp the back of her brother's coat like a lifeline.

"How dare you-!"

"It's alright, Kaname. I'm not upset..."

"Aizen-sama!" Tousen objected but was soon silenced.

"I believe Grimmjow's and Vixenna's actions were an attempt to please me that got a bit carried away. Is that correct, Grimmjow?"

"That's right."

With those words, she felt Grimmjow being ripped away from her, leaving her alone to face Aizen's displeasure. She felt naked and alone, something she hadn't felt in a long time. She stood there, wide-eyed, as she watched Tousen grab her brother by his collar.

"What the hell's your problem, Tousen?" Grimmjow asked.

"Aizen-sama, give me permission to execute him!"

"No!" she whispered, but in the quiet room, she was heard.

"Kaname…"

Grimmjow quickly ripped away from Tousen's hold, a smirk reflexively gracing his face. He stood back in front of her, trying to block her from both their gazes.

"You wish. You just can't stand me, can you? Is it okay for a commanding officer to act like that?"

"I believe that those who disturb the peace should not be forgiven. That's all."

"For the sake of our group?" Grimmjow asked suspiciously.

"For Aizen-sama."

"Ha!" Grimmjow laughed, his suspicion proven. "You're always thinking about your morals aren't you?"

"That's right. I act based on my morals."

Something bad was going to happen, Vixenna knew it. Tousen had never liked them. And he would like nothing better than to get rid of them. Even if it meant their death. She was scared and she was never scared.

With a hand to sword he continued, "Which your actions lack. Without a higher cause behind it, justice is nothing more than slaughter. But slaughter in the name of that higher cause…is justice!"

With a shunpo, the arm that had been outstretched protectively in front of her was quickly cut off at the shoulder by Tousen's blade.

"Grimmjow!" she cried, her face shrouded in chilling fear.

"Aaaaagh!" he screamed, the blood splattering unto the floor in wet splotches.

"Hadō #54: Haien!" With a burst, her brother's arm was quickly turned to ash. She quickly ran towards Tousen with her sword drawn, hoping to make him pay, but was soon stopped by Aizen.

"Vixenna! I'm afraid I won't be able to forgive you if you attacked Kaname."

She stopped and couldn't help the angry sneer that broke her face. How dare him!

"Vixenna…."

Her form stood rigged as she turned back to her brother, his arm clutching his bloodied shoulder. His eyes were pleading, begging her not to go through with her attack, not allowing to what could possibly lead to her death.

With a growl, she fully turned and sheathed her sword. She walked forward and grabbed her brother by his only arm, and continued to exit Aizen's throne room without a single backwards glance.

~V.J~


End file.
